


blue.

by constelletters



Series: purple. [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Complete, Happy Ending, One Shot, Oneshot, Roselia, lisa is mentioned only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constelletters/pseuds/constelletters
Summary: In which Sayo watches Yukina lose something and find it again.





	blue.

**Author's Note:**

> a small sequel to red (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575010), my previous work on roselia. please read that first before reading this one!

I’ve always seen Minato-san as a shade of purple.

 

Someone who carries a regal aura of dignity, someone who knows exactly what they want and how they’re going to get it. 

 

I joined Roselia, her band, because I could feel her brilliant shade of violet and knew that she took things seriously; that she’d get things done. 

 

I put my trust in her as we continued to move forward, and while I at first questioned her decision to take in Udagawa-san, I found that albeit rambunctious, Udagawa-san was hardworking. Shirokane-san was also a great addition. Although we might have to work on her stage presence, her talent with the piano and her ability to craft outfits was an excellent addition to the team. I found that Minato-san knew what she was doing, and I believed in her skills.

 

However, a month into the formation of the band, I was proven wrong.    
  
Our Wednesday meetings were canceled last minute, and although we still needed a bassist, Minato-san simply left the group chat with a simple “Apologies for the inconvenience, everyone. Today’s meeting is canceled.” This message came once a week, every Tuesday evening, for eight weeks.

 

It’d be eight weeks, two months when I decided I would leave this failure of a band in search for another one, until a message popped up that one Tuesday evening. “Everyone, my apologies for canceling for two months straight. Would you all be able to regroup tomorrow?” Shirokane-san replies with a ‘yes,’ while Udagawa-san replies with a sunny “if Rinrin is going, then so am I~,” and I find myself asking for the time and place.

 

\---

 

Today, Minato-san was a shade of blue. 

 

A stark contrast to her royal purple, reduced to nothing but a midnight blue, as if the sun had been stolen away in her presence. 

 

We exchanged awkward greetings; it would have been worse if Udagawa-san and Shirokane-san hadn’t arrived, as Udagawa-san promptly ran up to Minato-san and asked her how she’d been doing and if everything was really alright. We went into the studio we’d booked for today, and it was only until I noticed her setting aside a guitar case that I spoke up again. 

 

“Minato-san, is that a bass?”   
  
She froze, taking a deep breath, looking down to the ground for a few seconds too long before facing me to make her response. “Yes.” She opens the case, and I’m sure we all noticed her hands shaking just a bit, but we all chose to stay silent as the case opened with two quiet clicks. As soon as the vivid red caught the attention of everyone in the room, she began to sob.

 

With Shirokane-san briefly out to get her some water, and Udagawa-san sitting her on the couch to comfort her, I awkwardly seated myself in the chair next to the couch to ask her if she was ok. Her tears are dwindling down, and the room is silent save for the quiet creak of the door opening with a glass of water being set on the coffee table. Minato-san’s eyes were fixed on the coruscating red, and while I didn’t quite know what was going on, I understood one thing. 

 

It takes a fiery red and a scintillating blue to make a resplendent purple, and her blaze of red had been stolen from her. 

 

While my gaze had been trained on the red of the bass guitar, Minato-san had calmed down and took a deep breath. “I apologize, everyone. It’s been a bit of a rough time as of recent, but I just wanted to let you all know that Roselia is complete.” My eyebrows arched up in surprise, and Udagawa-san glanced to Shirokane-san in concern.

 

“I will learn how to play the bass guitar.”

 

\---

 

Just as she’d said, Yukina had learned how to play the bass guitar.

 

It was a rocky road, filled with breakdowns at first that ended in profuse apologies, but she was practicing, and as a result, improving. Roselia had also gotten a lot closer, and we were all on a first-name basis now. When Ako had first suggested that, Yukina had seemed so surprised, but she smiled with a bittersweet tint, accepting defeat. “Sure, Ako,” she’d said, making the small girl jump for joy into her arms. 

 

Yukina was satisfied with her bass skills, and I found them to be proficient as well, so she’d asked me to book our first live. I’d gotten here a bit early and was already set up, so I grabbed my phone to look at the timeslots. Scrolling the booking site, I found a date that would work, so I spoke up. 

 

“Is this Friday afternoon ok with you all?” Rinko responded with a small nod and a smile, then turning her attention to Ako, who’d exploded in excitement and a loud yell of ‘Finally, Rinrin! I’m sooo excited but suuuper nervous too! I better tell my sister to come!” I turned my attention to Yukina, and her grip on her bass tightened, but she said “Yes, sure. Let’s do that.” A quiet determination had set about the studio with those words, and we had one of our best practices yet.

 

Today, I found that Yukina was a blue-ish purple- a lambent indigo.

 

\---

 

Our first show was starting soon. 

 

We were in our stage outfits that Rinko had handmade, and while I did think they were a bit flashy for someone like me, they were gorgeous. Yukina had ran a little late, rushing in with a hurried apology and setting a bouquet of flowers covered with a thin sheet of tissue paper. I thought I saw a peek of yellow, but she set them down on the table as she’d rushed to change. When she’d finished, we all gathered up, putting our hands together. 

 

Yukina’s nails were painted today; a blazing red that matched the dazzling red of her bass guitar.

 

She takes a deep breath, and speaks up. “Thank you for accompanying me on this journey. Although I know I ask a lot of you all considering you all have taken care of me all this time, I have one request before the show.” Rinko and I nod, while Ako grins. “No need to thank us, Yukina! What is it?” She takes a deep breath, and says she’d like to take us somewhere after the show. We all agree, and she smiled, whispering a thank you before she looked up, meeting all of our eyes for a brief second. 

 

We walk out, and the blazing lights on stage refract and highlight the red bass that signifies our leader. The crowd cheers, and falls silent when Yukina’s gold gaze electrifies the room. With one sentence, she has the audience wrapped around her finger.   
  
“Are you ready to be fully devoted to Roselia?”   
  


The music starts, and I find I don’t remember anything but a bold purple filling my senses.

 

\---

 

The show went well, apparently. I remember playing the last note, and smiles exchanged on stage between Ako, Rinko, and I, and the thundering cheers of the crowd who were indeed, now fully devoted. 

 

After the show, Yukina smiled, and Ako swept us up into a group hug that I was strangely okay with. We complimented each other, and Yukina said the livehouse would email us the footage so we could look it over for feedback later. We changed out of our outfits, put our instruments away for the day, while Yukina grabbed her bass and the bouquet of flowers. When Ako had asked her where we were going, she asked if we would mind taking a bus and walking for a bit. We agreed, and after a bus ride and a short walk, we arrived at a cemetary.

 

While the trip here had been filled with light conversation, all four of us were silent as Yukina walked on, stopping in front of a tomb that had sprinkles of red flowers, in which Yukina unwrapped the flowers and left them in front of the tomb. She clasped her hands together, dipped her head, took a deep breath, and we listened.

 

“Lisa, it’s me.”

 

I didn’t know who this ‘Lisa’ person was, but she told her about her day, about her week, and noted that she’d brought some red geraniums and sunflowers for her bound with beads of rhodonite, which I presumed was the flower bouquet she’d carried here. She then paused for a bit, then took another deep breath.

 

“Lisa, these are my band members, I know you wanted to meet them; Ako on drums, Rinko on keyboard, and Sayo on Guitar.” She paused again, and continued. “I’m singing and playing the bass, can you believe it?” With an awkward laugh punctuating her speech, her voice begins to crack a bit as she says the next sentence. 

 

“I wish you would have been here to play the bass, Lisa.”

 

She pauses again to wipe her tears, and clears her throat. “I’m sorry, Lisa. You asked me not to cry anymore, but sometimes it just happens without me knowing. Besides, you’d be proud of me, you know. I learned fast, and my bandmates were kind to me, even as I bumbled about.” She laughs a bit, and continues. “I’ve been taking good care of your bass, so don’t worry.” She sighs, silent for a bit, as I imagine that she’s run out of things she can say in front of us. 

 

“I just wanted to stop by with them, I just wanted to let you know that I’m getting better. They’re with me now; they’re a part of my sanctuary that once only consisted of you.” She takes another deep breath, and I’m sure she’s tearing up, but she continues. 

 

“Thank you for everything, Lisa. I’m doing well.”

 

She takes a deep breath, looks to the sky now painted in sunset hues, and holds up a hand painted with red nail polish and a bracelet of the same stone- rhodonite- on her wrist. She faces us, knowing that Ako will likely want to go somewhere to eat, and she smiles.

 

“Let’s go, shall we?”

 

\---

 

Her nails are painted red, and she actually wears her rhodonite bracelet with her costume today. It’s the show that we’ve been working towards, the reason Roselia was formed; today is Future World Fes.

 

We huddle up, nerves a bit frazzled, but with Yukina exuding her own poised shade of purple, it’s hard to be nervous. We exchange our words before the show, and almost immediately the crowd’s lightsticks turn into a sea of purple. With one sentence, she has the audience enchanted in our very own spell.   
  
“Are you ready to be fully devoted to Roselia?”

 

The stage passes by in a blur, and between smiles and gazes exchanged on stage, I find that I remember one thing, the thing that had enchanted me as well. 

 

When I think of Future World Fes, my senses are filled with the mix of a fiery red and a scintillating blue-

 

a brilliant shade of purple.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in an hour, maybe? this is about four pages; i didn't know where i was going with this. i just started, and didn't stop. this wasn't nearly as edgy or angsty as i'd imagined it to be though, so i suppose it went a completely different direction...?
> 
> this tidbit was meant to provide some more closure to red., so i hope y'all enjoyed the happy ending! 
> 
> i apologize again if the girls are ooc, i'm still a bit new to bandori and ao3 as well. how do you format on th
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
